


A Dwarf and a Thief

by Ladies_of_the_Isle



Series: Much Ado About Dwarves [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladies_of_the_Isle/pseuds/Ladies_of_the_Isle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We own nothing from The Hobbit, or any of the Lord of the Rings franchise, and no monetary gain is being made from this story.</p><p>Written for The Hobbit Big Bang challenge. Realising that he can't let even a dwarf suffer from an orc's attack, Legolas leaves Mirkwood to find the dwarven archer and help him. Thorin falls prey to the Arkenstone's influence and as relationships form between the characters, there is still the threat of the coming battle</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

As Legolas walked through Laketown, he could see the destruction the dragon had wreaked. Although he looked around, all he could see were the dead bodies of the people who had fallen during the dragon's attack. Since it was unlikely there had been no injured, Legolas assumed that they'd already been taken to Laketown's healers by family or friends.

 

The stench of smoke wafted through the air and clung to Legolas' clothes, though he could see there were no fires blazing. When he thought about returning home, he couldn't help wincing. His father wasn't going to be best pleased that he had left against the express orders of his King - though he couldn't bring himself to regret those actions.

 

The blond-haired dwarf who had thrown himself over Kili's body had been very grateful to Legolas. Although Kili hadn't woken, Legolas was satisfied that the archer was completely healed. He would have liked to stay and make sure that Kili didn't need anything more, but after the reception he'd received from the leader of the company, he felt that leaving was really the best idea.

 

Besides, Legolas didn't want anyone to realise that he had saved a dwarf. He knew that he'd done the right thing, but that didn't mean he suddenly _liked_ dwarves. And even if he had seen unexpected actions from two of them, they were surely the exception to what most dwarves were like.

 

Never mind that the other two dwarves had been trying to help the wounded one.

 

Although he was mostly caught up in his own thoughts, Legolas' eyesight was still working well. He walked past a house that had suffered very little damage in the attack, noticing a child out of the corner of his eye who had long, white-blonde hair. In other circumstances, he would have just pushed the sight out of his mind, since the girl had no obvious injuries. But it was what the girl was carrying that caught his attention.

 

"Surely you can offer me more than that," the girl said, apparently oblivious to Legolas' scrutiny. "You can trade this bow for money or goods. It's a fine make. There's very little damage to it."

 

"That looks to be a bow belonging to a dwarf - or a hobbit." The human standing in the doorway was dressed in clothes that were slightly finer than the girl's, which were scruffy and torn. "There are still some dwarves in Laketown and I will not be involved in the disappearance of one of their weapons."

 

As he came up behind the girl, Legolas recognised the look of the bow she held in her hand. The merchant - he assumed that was what he was - had been correct. Legolas knew it was a dwarven bow and he reached out and over the girl's head, plucking the weapon easily from her fingers.

 

The girl turned round and Legolas saw immediately that she was older than he had first thought. She frowned. "That's my bow. What are you doing with it?"

 

"This is a dwarven bow," Legolas replied. "How did you come by it?"

 

A calculating look came over the girl's face. "I found it."

 

"Inside a house, perhaps?" Legolas was aware of the human male going back inside his own house, but he didn't take his eyes off the thief.

 

The girl looked as if she were about to speak, but then closed her mouth. She feinted to the right and then suddenly made to dart to the left. Unfortunately for her, Legolas was used to fake moves. Holding the bow with one hand, he grabbed her arm with the other, holding her in place.

 

The girl tried to pull her arm free. Realising that she had no chance, she seemed to try a different tactic. She widened her eyes and tears welled up in them. "You're hurting me. You don't have to hold on so tight. I'll come with you."

 

Legolas wasn't fooled. He didn't tighten his grip, but he didn't loosen it, either. "Since you'll probably run if I let go of you, I think I'll just keep hold for now."

 

The tears were gone as if they'd never appeared. "I'm sorry I took the bow. It didn't look like it had an owner. It's been several days since I've had anything to eat."

 

Legolas looked her over. If she truly had been going hungry for several days, he imagined she'd be much thinner than she actually was. Besides, humans who were starving were generally much weaker than normal.

 

The problem was, Legolas wasn't sure what to do with her now. He needed to return the bow, but was it wise to turn a human thief over to dwarves? Admittedly, it was a weapon she was trying to steal rather than gold, but he didn't know how they would deal with a thief.

 

Perhaps he should return the bow and see what kind of welcome he got before he made any decisions.

 

**********************************************************************************************************

 

Kili muttered under his breath as he sat on the table, not quite close enough to hear what the Master of Laketown was saying to Bard. He would have got up and walked over to eavesdrop, but Fili had already warned him not to even _think_ about getting up.

 

Bofur had gone to the door anyway.

 

Fili dug some food out of his pack and gave it to Kili. "Here. You need to get your strength up."

 

Kili looked at the food, but didn't take it. "I have my own rations."

 

"I'm not going to eat it, so you might as well take it."

 

Kili recognised his brother's tone. Although Fili was speaking calmly enough, if Kili continued to refuse to eat, the request would be followed by demands - and if that didn't work, then he'd start making threats that Kili knew he would have every intention of carrying out. Which was why he never fought on taking medicine after the first time Fili had literally forced it down his throat. He took the food without further argument.

 

As Kili was eating under Fili's watchful gaze, Bard returned from the door.

 

"Is something wrong?" Bofur asked.

 

Bard glanced at him sharply, but merely said, "That was the Master. He wanted to know who was going to pay for all of the damage caused by the dragon's attack."

 

"Surely he didn't think you were going to pay for it?" Bofur asked.

 

"I'm sure you're aware, Master Dwarf, that he wants me to speak to your leader about recompense."

 

Kili glanced at his brother, noticing that Fili looked quite worried. Before arriving in Laketown, Kili knew that Thorin would have willingly given the people gold to help them rebuild. But Fili was right. Their Uncle was a stranger now.

 

And Kili knew that Fili was struggling with how much to tell Bard.

 

A knock on the door broke into Kili's musings. As Bard went to open the door, Kili wondered if the Master of Laketown had realised there were four dwarves in Bard's home and had returned to speak to them.

 

But Kili was surprised by the elf that walked through the door, barely waiting for an invitation. In one hand, he grasped Kili's bow - and in the other, he held a small human female who was even shorter than Kili and his brother.

 

Ignoring Fili's warning glance, Kili struggled off the table. Disregarding the human for a moment, he bowed to the elf. "My brother told me you saved my life. My name is Kili. I'm at your service."

 

The elf paused, looking surprised. "I am Legolas. And you should still be resting."

 

Kili shrugged. "I've been told I have a very hard head."

 

"Yes, but it wasn't your head that was injured," Fili muttered, moving to support his brother. "I'm grateful too," he added to Legolas. "I don't know what we would have done if Kili had died."

 

Legolas seemed to recover fairly quickly, but merely nodded before he held the bow out to Kili. "I believe this is yours."

 

"Where did you find it?" Bofur asked.

 

Legolas glanced at Bofur, almost as if he were surprised by the other dwarf speaking. Kili wondered at that - and even more so about why an elf had bothered to save his life, though he was of course grateful. He finally looked towards the human Legolas held grasped by one arm. "Did you take my bow?"

 

"It's a well-made weapon - and I needed to feed myself," the human answered. "I'm sorry I took it. I thought it might have been left behind."

 

"You don't believe that, do you?" Fili asked his brother quietly.

 

Kili glanced at him. "It's likely a lot of people here are starving," he answered, just as quietly. "I would rather assume she's telling the truth than turn away someone who needs help."

 

"You have to recover so that we can join Uncle in Erebor."

 

Kili sighed at the mention of Thorin. It hurt that their Uncle had left without taking the time to make sure he was all right, Even if he _was_ suffering from some kind of sickness, Kili wasn't used to being ignored by... well, any member of his family.

 

At least he still had his brother.

 

"Would you prefer me to take her to the human authorities?" Legolas asked.

 

Kili hesitated, glancing towards his brother. Fili didn't say anything, though, and Kili realised his brother was giving him silent support to decide what to do. After all, it was his bow that had been stolen.

 

"If Legolas releases you, will you flee?" Kili asked the human.

 

The girl glanced up at the elf and then at Kili. "If I tried, I don't think I would get very far."

 

"Then..." Kili felt a sudden wave of weakness flood through him and he stumbled, grabbing onto his brother's shoulders for support, as his leg refused to support him any longer.


	2. Chapter Two

As Kili stumbled, Legolas handed the bow to one of the other two dwarves and moved over to Kili and Fili. He still had hold of the human's arm, but ignored the fact that he was dragging her along with him. "Are you dizzy? Do you feel sick?"

 

Kili shook his head. "I think I put too much weight on my leg."

 

"Hold the human." Legolas passed her arm to Fili, who looked a bit confused, but held her anyway. Legolas thought he probably looked more natural holding a short human, but quickly discarded that thought as he started to reach out and then hesitated. "Is it all right if I help you?"

 

"You already saved my life. I trust you not to attack me."

 

"Can you get back onto the table?"

 

"Is it necessary to do this here?" Bard asked. "I have other responsibilities to take care of."

 

"The sooner Kili is recovered, the sooner we can go to Erebor," Bofur pointed out. "And then you can get your money."

 

Legolas kept his gaze on Kili, ignoring the other dwarves and the humans. He saw Kili try to lift himself back onto the table and then grimace with pain. Legolas decided not to just stand by and watch Kili struggle. He reached out and lifted Kili, placing him carefully on the table before rolling up his trouser leg and exposing the bandage he'd wrapped around the wound.

 

There was fresh blood on the bandage and Legolas frowned at Kili. "You reopened the wound."

 

"Hard head, remember?"

 

"My father often talks about how stubborn dwarves are."

 

"Who is your father?" Kili asked.

 

Legolas hesitated, suddenly realising that the dwarves probably wouldn't react very well to learning he was Thranduil's son. He didn't want to risk fracturing the tentative peace he'd built so far. "It doesn't matter."

 

"Is he very important, then?" Kili asked.

 

"You could say that. He certainly wouldn't be happy to learn I was here," Legolas muttered as he carefully unwrapped the bandage. Try as he might to be gentle, he couldn't quite stop the bandage from sticking to the wound. "Sorry."

 

"I didn't think healers were supposed to apologise."

 

"Do you need water to clean out the wound?"

 

The new speaker was one of the two remaining dwarves, the one who looked a fair bit older than even the other one whose name Legolas didn't know. Legolas gave his question the consideration it deserved. "I don't want to wash out the athelas just yet, so it's not necessary right now." It was easier to talk to the dwarves now. They were different to what he'd been led to believe.

 

Putting the dirty bandage aside - Legolas intended to make sure it was burned later - the elf tore a fresh strip of material and bound it carefully but tightly around Kili's leg, covering the wound. "Stay on the table. Don't get up."

 

"We have to go to Erebor," Kili said.

 

"That's where you were trying to go?"

 

"Your homeland might be overrun with spiders, but you still have it," the other dwarf said. "We were driven away from ours."

 

"You can't blame us for wanting to reclaim it," Fili put in.

 

Legolas frowned slightly. "I suppose I can't. But you aren't in any fit state to travel yet," he addressed Kili. "The athelas will speed your healing, but you need to at least give your wound a chance to heal."

 

"Whatever you say, Master Elf."

 

"If you can't walk, you can't fight," Legolas said bluntly. "An archer is of no use if he has to be carried to his position."

 

The half-smile that had shown quickly faded from Kili's face. "Have you seen many wounds like this one?"

 

"I've seen my share of bad wounds," Legolas answered. "Elves aren't immune to being wounded. Or having infection set in. As for your particular type of wound..." He hesitated. "I knew how to treat it because I lived with Lord Elrond in Rivendell for a time. When I discovered you had been wounded by a morgul weapon, I knew I couldn't just ignore it."

 

"And so I owe you my life."

 

"Your leader saved mine, so I think that makes us even."

 

Kili smiled. "You returned my bow to me, so I think I owe you more of a debt. Speaking of which..." He looked towards Fili. "My pack is on the floor over there." He indicated it, laying in the far corner of the room. "Give her my rations."

 

Fili glanced towards the thief, who had remained silent throughout this whole time, though she'd made no obvious attempt to get away. He frowned, but gently tugged her over to Kili's pack and picked it up before opening it, taking out some food and placing it in the girl's free hand.

 

The girl eyed the food suspiciously, as though she feared it might contain poison. Legolas nearly rolled his eyes. He could have told her that dwarves weren't subtle enough for poison. If they wanted to kill someone, they'd simply use an axe. Or a dagger.

 

Eventually, the girl began eating, after sniffing the food first. One of the other dwarves handed Fili a goblet, which he passed the girl once she'd finished.

 

"What do you mean to do with me?" the girl asked after she'd taken a swallow from the goblet.

 

Legolas lowered his voice, pitching it so that it was impossible for a human to overhear him. "I would suggest turning her over to the human authorities. Erebor is the natural home of dwarves, not humans - and it would be unwise to turn her loose on the streets again."

 

"What will happen to her?" Kili couldn't lower his voice as much as Legolas, but he made an obvious effort to speak quieter.

 

Legolas shrugged. "The normal punishment for a thief is to have a hand cut off - or so I have heard."

 

Kili's gaze darted towards the human and then back to Legolas. "That seems unreasonably cruel. Doesn't she work?"

 

"Many humans here are unable to find work. Those that cannot often turn to thievery or other crimes."

 

Kili looked lost in thought for a moment or two, before he finally spoke. "I can't make any decisions by myself. I'll have to talk to the others." His eyes were beginning to droop, although he made an obvious effort to keep them open.

 

"You need to rest now," Fili said. "We can discuss what to do in the morning. No one will make any decisions without you."

 

It was probably a sign of how exhausted Kili was that he didn't even try to argue and simply nodded before laying back down on the table and closing his eyes.

 

Fili pushed the human back to Legolas and once Legolas had grasped her arm again, he walked over to his pack and removed a blanket, which he settled over Kili.


	3. Chapter Three

_"We must travel at speed. You will slow us down."_

_"I will carry him if I must!"_

_"My duty lies with the wounded."_

_"I cannot risk the fate of this quest for the sake of one dwarf - not even my own kin."_

_"I belong with my brother."_

 

"Kili? Kili!"

 

Kili jerked awake, surprised to realise his eyes were wet. He blinked a few times and then focused on the concerned face of his brother. Fili was leaning over him, one hand still on his shoulder. "Did I wake you?"

 

"You were having a nightmare."

 

"It was just a bad dream. You don't need to worry over it."

 

"You mean I don't need to worry over _you_."

 

"It's my fault you're not in Erebor." Kili looked away, not wanting to make eye contact with his brother and see the disappointment he was sure lingered on Fili's face.

 

"No one forced me to stay here with you," Fili answered. "I chose to. Because you're my brother and you were wounded. I wasn't going to leave your side."

 

"You don't have to keep looking after me, Fili," Kili replied. "We're both grown dwarves now. You should have gone to Erebor with Uncle. I would have been healed even if you hadn't been here."

 

Fili snorted softly. "Do we really need to do this again? The only time I listened to you and left, you were calling out for me only moments later."

 

"I was a child then."

 

"You weren't a child when you called me to rescue you from the spider that had you trapped, were you? And you weren't a child only days before we left on this quest, when you ate that poisonous plant and were sick for the whole day and night."

 

Kili shook his head. If he was honest, he didn't want to drive Fili away. But the voices that had echoed through his nightmare still rang through his mind now. How could his brother see him as anything other than a burden? "Are the others still asleep?"

 

"Yes - or the elf and Bofur and Oin are. Your human's awake and the elf's been sleeping by the door, so she can't try to escape. Bard and his little ones are upstairs. I assume they're asleep as well."

 

"You were keeping watch, then?"

 

"I thought you'd try to sneak out."

                         

"I doubt I would have been able to get past Legolas."

 

"Tell me you wouldn't have tried."

 

Kili was silent, deciding not to even bother trying to argue with Fili. That decision to stay silent didn't last for long, though. It never did. "We can leave in the morning."

 

"We're not going anywhere while you're still weak, Kili."

 

"I can walk. Uncle told me to come to Erebor when I was healed. And I am. I want to see Erebor." Unable to help it, a slight pleading note slipped into his voice. "We should have been there with them." He wanted to get angry with his brother, but he was too tired to summon up that emotion. He couldn't even bring himself to shrug Fili's hand off when his brother touched his shoulder once more.

 

Despite the gentleness of Fili's touch, his voice was firm when he spoke. "If you try to get up, I'll just sit on you until you yield."

 

That startled a laugh out of Kili. "I'm too big for you to sit on any more."

 

"Are you so sure of that?"

 

Kili didn't bother making a response to that. He thought about trying to ignore Fili, but he knew his brother would never let him do that for long. "You didn't have to stay with me."

 

"I thought you might be dying." Fili spoke quietly, an intensity to his voice Kili had rarely heard before. "I wasn't going to go to Erebor and leave you alone. I could see how bad you were."

 

"I remember you talking to me."

 

"I was trying to stop you leaving me."

 

"I think you probably did." Kili continued watching the far wall, feeling oddly awkward, though he wasn't even sure why. After all, he'd had plenty of emotional conversations with Fili before. Kili knew that their mother and uncle often said they were more like twins than anything else, so he probably didn't need to give voice to his thoughts... but he did anyway. "I took strength from you."

 

"It's just as well I was offering it, then." Fili's voice was flippant enough, but there was an underlying note of seriousness to it as well.

 

"Do you think Uncle's angry with me?"

 

"I think that Uncle knew your life was in danger. He told you to stay here. He didn't need to say it the way he did, but I think he was still concerned about you."

 

Kili just shook his head, not knowing how to put what he was feeling into words. He continued to stare at the far wall, though he could feel himself relaxing as sleep began to overcome him once more. "I don't want to go back to sleep."

 

"I'm here, Kili. I won't let the nightmares trouble your sleep."

 

Kili smiled. "You're not a wizard. I don't think you can chase those bad dreams away."

 

Fili was silent, but a moment later, Kili felt the blanket lifted and another body crawl onto the table with him before the blanket was settled once more over the two of them.

 

Kili yawned as he relaxed back into the familiar warmth of his brother. "We'll get into trouble if you break the table."

 

"If we do, we can buy Bard a new one from our share of the treasure. Maybe even a new house," Fili suggested, his voice sounding rougher.

 

"I'll blame you if I find myself on the floor in the morning." Kili closed his eyes. "What about keeping watch?"

 

"Bofur's awake. And the elf's by the door. He wouldn't save you just to betray us at the first opportunity."

 

"Fili..."

 

"Yes?"

 

"I think he might be King Thranduil's son." Kili finally gave voice to his suspicions, right before sleep claimed him for the second time.


	4. Chapter Four

Legolas hadn't really been sleeping while the two dwarves - who he assumed were among the youngest from the company - had their conversation. Although Kili had whispered the last words, Legolas had still overheard them. He was aware as Fili climbed onto the table with the other dwarf and settled down behind him. Within moments, Kili's breathing evened out, showing he was truly asleep.

 

The truth about Legolas' father was going to come out sooner or later - and if he was asked, Legolas knew he couldn't lie. He'd just hoped he would have a chance to prove he could be trusted before he had to explain things.

 

Letting out a slight sigh, Legolas sat up slowly, focusing on the blond dwarf as Fili gently pulled away from Kili and walked over to him. "How is he?"

 

Fili shrugged. "Tired and weak. That doesn't stop him from wanting to leave, of course, but at least he's asleep. For now."

 

"I imagine you'd feel the same if your positions were reversed."

 

"I expect so." Fili sat down opposite Legolas. "You overheard us."

 

Legolas nodded, even though it wasn't a question.

 

"Why did you help him? It's not that I'm not grateful, but you're an elf. We're dwarves. Why would you care?"

 

"I have a very good friend who I know would expect me to do anything within my power to help someone who was injured, no matter what race he was," Legolas replied. "As soon as I learned about his wound, I knew I couldn't just forget what I'd learned." He hesitated. "I'm glad I was in time."

 

"I am as well. He's my brother."

 

Legolas nodded. "I guessed as much. I have a brother as well, but we're not exactly close."

 

"He was right, wasn't he? King Thranduil is your father."

 

Legolas shrugged and then nodded. "There seems little use in hiding it."

 

"Thorin, our leader, is the rightful heir to Erebor," Fili said. "My brother and I are his sister-sons. We are in your debt." He hesitated. "My brother and I will each receive a fourteenth of the share of the treasure for our company. Would you be willing to accept our shares as payment?"

 

"I have no need for treasure," Legolas answered, though he remembered, with a disturbed feeling, how the light of greed had shone from his father's eyes. "And I would not accept a reward for saving anyone's life, be they dwarf, elf, hobbit, or human."

 

Fili was silent for several moments before finally speaking. "Will you be in trouble once you return?"

 

"My father probably believes I'm out on patrol, hunting either spiders or orcs," Legolas replied. "I don't plan on saying or doing anything to dissuade him from that." He hesitated briefly before continuing, "You should rest. I imagine it's been a long time since you were able to do so comfortably."

 

Fili didn't bother protesting and instead just nodded. Walking over to the table Kili was resting on, he sat next to his brother, letting his head drop lightly onto his folded arms that he rested on the table.

 

**********************************************************************************************************

 

When Kili woke the next morning, the first thing he noticed was the fact that his mouth was so dry, his lips felt like they were stuck together. It was a great effort to force his mouth open and then wet his lips enough to try and get some words out - if a grunt could count as words.

 

Kili's eyes were still closed, but he felt a waterskin placed against his mouth. It was depressed and water flooded down his throat, a gush that was so strong, it almost caused him to choke.

 

"Sorry," a woman's voice said - and the waterskin was pulled away enough to allow him to breathe.

 

It took another few moments of work to force his eyes to open. Although Kili's mind was awake, his body seemed to think differently. He focused on the face of the human thief as she leaned over him. "Thank you."

 

"I assumed you needed water - and it is your responsibility that I'm not being held by the authorities."

 

When the girl made to put the waterskin to his lips again, Kili put a hand on hers to stop her. Carefully sitting up, he took it from her. "I'm feeling much stronger now," he said, before drinking deeply.

 

Draining the contents of the waterskin, Kili placed it to one side and took a moment to look around Bard's house. He had yet to actually take in anything of the place they'd sheltered in.

 

There was just the one room where Kili and the rest of the dwarves, as well as the elf and human, were inside. There was a fireplace to one side of the room, above which there was a cooking pot. Kili could also see shelves full of crockery, but there were also many pieces that had been broken on the floor. Kili remembered the orcs attacking and saw the black blood that made it clear it hadn't been a hallucination brought on by delirium.

 

As he thought of this, Kili became aware of the pain in his hand - a separate throbbing from his leg. When he looked down at his hand, he saw there was a bandage wrapped around the palm.

 

"You saved my life."

 

Kili looked at his brother. "I thought maybe I'd dreamed that."

 

"You didn't," Fili replied. "But maybe next time, you should wield your sword by the hilt and not the blade."

 

"I'll try to remember that." Kili glanced towards the woman, who'd moved back a step or two. "What's your name?"

 

"Bliss."

 

Kili nodded. "I'm Kili - and that's my brother, Fili. The elf over by the door is Legolas. And over there are Oin and Bofur."

 

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," Bofur said cheerfully.

 

Bliss just nodded, but didn't say anything.

 

At the sound of footsteps, Kili glanced towards the stairs. As Bard came into view, he clambered off the table, relieved that his leg didn't hurt as much now, and bowed to him. "I apologise that none of us thanked you earlier, both for sheltering us and for killing the dragon. When we return to Erebor, my brother and I will see to it that you receive a fitting reward."

 

"The reward would be better shared among the surviving people of the town," Bard replied. "They are the ones who will need to rebuild what they've lost."


	5. Chapter Five

A silence descended over the room at Bard's words. It was broken by the slightest of sounds - a faint huff of air, but enough to draw Kili's attention briefly back to Bliss. Her expression remained blank, but Kili was certain it had changed only a moment before.

 

"How many of Laketown's residents would see any of the treasure?" Legolas asked.

 

"Whoever's responsible for the distribution will have to see to that," Bard replied. "But words are all very well. I've yet to see any of this treasure."

 

Kili glanced at his brother and saw when the idea occurred to Fili. Instead of replying directly to Bard, Fili spoke to Oin and Bofur. "Kili is not yet fit to travel to Erebor and I won't leave him. But we can send a message with you for our Uncle, requesting payment of our shares to the city of Laketown."

 

"I could still travel, you know," Kili said, annoyed by the fact that he was still going to miss out on seeing Erebor.

 

"We've already had this discussion," Fili replied. "I'm not going to repeat the argument with you."

 

Kili turned his best scowl on his brother, but Fili seemed entirely unperturbed and spoke to Bard. "Do you have a quill and parchment?"

 

Bard merely nodded and walked over to one of the shelves, where he retrieved a slightly bedraggled quill, an inkwell and a piece of dusty parchment. He gave the items to Fili, who walked over to the table Kili had been resting on and set them out to start writing.

 

"When should we leave?" Bofur asked Oin, unable to quite contain his excitement.

 

"After breakfast," Oin answered. "If we're going to climb up the mountain, we need a hearty meal."

 

"Then that's settled," Fili said. "Once we've eaten breakfast, Oin, you and Bofur will take my message to Uncle. Make sure he knows how urgent it is."

 

Kili didn't make any comments, but he couldn't help wondering if Thorin truly would be willing to hand over any of the treasure to Laketown's residents - even his own and Fili's shares. He didn't want to admit that out loud, though.

 

He'd confide his doubts to his brother when they were alone.

 

"I suppose you want me to feed you," Bard said.

 

"That's unnecessary," Legolas replied. "I will go hunting for food."

 

"I'll go with you," Kili offered.

 

Fili glanced sharply at him. "No you won't."

 

"I don't need any help." Legolas smiled at Kili, taking any sting out of his words. "I do appreciate your offer, though, and once you're fully healed, I'm sure we could go hunting together on another occasion."

 

"I'm really not a delicate creature."

 

"Of course not. You're a dwarf."

 

"Somehow, that sounds like an insult" Kili muttered.

 

Legolas shrugged. "It wasn't intended that way, but I can't stop you from assuming that." He stood up, removing his bow from the quiver. "I assume dwarves aren't fussy."

 

"No green things," Bofur said quickly.

 

Legolas nodded. "I'll be back soon." He walked swiftly out of the house.

 

"So... you made friends with an elf," Bofur said brightly to Kili. "I don't imagine Thorin will be happy about that."

 

"I don't think it's a friendship," Kili replied. "I think he just wants to make sure I don't undo all his hard work in healing me."

 

**********************************************************************************************************

 

When Legolas stepped back into the house, Kili realised just how hungry he was. Although his brother had forced food on him earlier, he hadn't really had much of an appetite until now, when he saw the bird carcasses the elf carried.

 

By the time Legolas returned, Bard's children had joined the group. The youngest girl stared at Legolas in wonder, but the older one stepped over to him. "Would you like me to pluck the feathers from those birds?" she asked.

 

Legolas nodded and handed the birds to her. "There is enough for everyone to eat, even with the appetite dwarves have."

 

"Hey!" Bofur protested.

 

"He has a point," Fili said.

 

"He doesn't have to say it," Bofur muttered.

 

"At least we're not as bad as hobbits," Kili commented. "I haven't heard of half of the meals Bilbo was talking about. I don't understand how he can eat so much and stay smaller than us dwarves."

 

"I'm surprised he didn't waste away," Fili said.

 

"Well, I might have been sneaking him some of my rations," Bofur said, shrugging when Fili and Kili looked at him. "He was hungry."

 

Kili snorted softly. "You'd better not tell Uncle that. He was already complaining that we didn't have enough rations to go round." Even though the meat wasn't cooked yet, he could still smell it and his stomach growled. He shrugged when Fili glanced over towards him. "I'm obviously hungrier than I realised."

 

Fili just nodded as he rolled the parchment up and handed it to Oin, before giving the quill and inkwell back to Bard. Oin tucked the message into his belt and then walked over to Bard's daughter, taking out his dagger and cutting the meat into smaller pieces.

 

Bofur walked over to help Oin and the two dwarves, working quickly together, put the meat into the cooking pot, before Oin dug out some herbs and dried vegetables that the two of them added to the pot.

 

"I suppose Uncle's dining well in Erebor," Kili commented, unable to quite hold back the bitterness in his voice.

 

"You will enjoy your time there more if you wait until you're healed before you make the trek up there," Legolas pointed out. "That is, if no more orcs come here."

 

Remembering the pale orc, Kili glanced at his brother. He wasn't scared, but he knew the story. Balin had told it more than once. Kili didn't know where Azog was when the orcs were attacking them in the lake, but if more orcs came to Laketown, it would likely be too much to hope for that Azog was not among their number.


	6. Chapter Six

Kili settled back on the table with his wooden bowl filled with the stew. He held a roughly-hewn wooden spoon in his hand and dipped it into the stew, taking out a spoonful that he then placed into his mouth and began to chew, swallowing it down.

 

"It's been a while since we had anything other than rations, hasn't it?" Fili asked.

 

Kili nodded, swallowing another mouthful. "I feared I'd forgotten what proper meat tastes like, rather than something we had to prepare and eat in a hurry."

 

"Then you've been running for a while?" Legolas questioned.

 

Kili shrugged. "The orcs don't want us to reclaim Erebor. I can't imagine they'll let us live here in peace, even though the dragon's dead."

 

"Then you'll need protection."

 

"We don't need an elf's protection." Bofur didn't raise his voice, but there was a note of finality to his tone.

 

Fili glanced towards Bofur, but didn't say anything. Kili was reasonably certain his brother agreed, though Fili did a better job of holding his tongue than most of the other dwarves. Kili was inclined to agree with Bofur and said so. "We held off a pack of orcs while in barrels with very few weapons between us. We aren't helpless."

 

"And yet you were still wounded." Legolas glanced at Kili's leg.

 

"That was bad fortune," Kili replied. "The orc shot its arrow at me from behind." He looked down at his half-empty bowl of stew and then glanced towards the pot still over the fire. "I need another bowl."

 

"Why?" Fili asked, even as Legolas stood to walk over and fill another bowl with the stew, bringing that and another spoon over to Kili.

 

Instead of answering his brother, Kili beckoned Bliss over. The human moved with wary steps, stopping at a safe distance from the table, and Kili held the bowl and spoon out to her. "Here."

 

Bliss eyed Kili before slowly reaching out her hand, as if suspecting Kili might suddenly snatch the food back. When Kili released the bowl and spoon to her, she mumbled a quiet, "Thank you," before retiring back to her corner.

 

"You're not going to alert the authorities here about her?" Legolas asked.

 

Kili shook his head, but didn't explain further. He resumed eating and then settled back slightly once his bowl was empty. "How long do you expect it will be before I can travel again?" he asked Legolas.

 

"The athelas will speed up your healing, so it will take a much shorter time than it would normally for your leg to heal," Legolas replied. "But it won't be very soon. If it was your arm, then you could still move - though you would be unable to use your bow."

 

"My bow isn't the only weapon I can use."

 

"But you appear to be the only archer in your company."

 

In reality, not many of the dwarves were true warriors; at least not anymore. Being forced to become nomadic and find work where they could meant that very few of the younger dwarves had been able to train for battle. Kili knew that he and his brother were the exceptions, because they were Thorin's heirs. "It's useful to have at least one long-range weapon. I always thought that elves could only use bows, but I see you have daggers as well."

 

A very faint smile touched at Legolas' lips. "It seems there are things we have to learn about each other."

 

"True, but I want to get my strength back as well." Kili caught Fili's eye and waved his bowl at his brother. "Get me some more. Please," he added belatedly.

 

Fili grabbed the bowl. Although he looked like he wanted to make a comment, he held his tongue and walked back over to the cooking pot.

 

"Well, I suppose we'd better be going." Oin climbed to his feet, putting his bowl down, and addressed Bard. "Would you like us to carry a message to Thorin?"

 

Bard shook his head. "Just make sure he knows how much of the town was destroyed when they awakened the beast."

 

"I mentioned that in the message," Fili replied. "I'm sure Uncle will do the right thing."

 

Kili, who knew his brother better than anyone, could tell Fili didn't quite believe his own words. Remembering the way he'd been dismissed from the company, Kili wondered if Thorin would fulfil his promise to the people of Laketown. He said nothing of that out loud, though, instead forcing a smile to his face as Oin and Bofur took their leave.

 

After the two dwarves had gone, Bard excused himself and he and his son left the house, presumably to see if there was anything he could offer his help with. His daughters left the house moments later and Legolas rose to accompany them after telling Kili and Fili he wanted to make sure there were no orcs close by.

 

Now that they were alone, apart from the human thief, Kili turned to his brother. "How did Uncle seem to you? Do you really think he'll keep his word?"

 

"I don't know. I already said I thought he seemed sick in his mind." Fili glanced towards the girl, before lowering his voice even further. "I don't know what kind of effect the Arkenstone might have on the rest of us."

 

Kili shook his head. "I'd rather not be exposed to it at all."

 

"We might not have a choice. If it's affecting Uncle, we need to see it destroyed - or at least taken far enough away that he'll go back to normal."

 

Kili frowned, a stab of worry going through him. "What if he denounces us as traitors?"

 

Fili tried to smile, but there was little humour in it. "If we can talk the rest of the Company over to our cause, we might be able to hold back his anger until the Arkenstone has gone far enough."

 

"And if the rest of them turn against us as well?"

 

A grim look came over Fili's face, as if he were contemplating their own mortality. "If it comes to that, we still need to do the right thing. Whatever the cost."


	7. Chapter Seven

Since they'd started out on this quest, Kili had had to face the prospect of his own possible death several times over. Up until now, though, that possibility had always been imagined at the hands - or claws - of an actual enemy. Not his Uncle, who had always been more of a father to them.

 

Fili must have seen how much that bothered Kili, because he reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You don't need to worry about this. I'll take care of everything. The only risk will be to myself."

 

Kili shrugged off his brother's hand, annoyed that Fili was still trying to protect him. Only five years separated them, but there were times Fili acted as if he was much older. "I'm not afraid."

 

Fili shook his head. "I didn't say you were."

 

"But you think I am. I'm not a child, Fili. I'm old enough to know the difference between right and wrong - and old enough to accept the consequences of what I decide to do." Kili took a deep breath. "I didn't see Uncle when he returned, but I trust you. If you say he isn't acting like himself, then I believe you. And now that Erebor's been retaken, we're Princes. And we have a duty."

 

"Then if the Arkenstone is the problem, we need to remove it."

 

Kili sighed. "If Gandalf were here, he could advise us."

 

"We don't need him to advise us of what the right thing to do is."

 

Kili sat back slightly as he thought. "We should have sent a message to Bilbo."

 

"That wouldn't have been wise," Fili replied. "The message could have fallen into Uncle's hands." He began to pace the floor. "Bilbo's an intelligent hobbit. Surely he would notice that something's wrong." He hesitated. "But any loyalty he has will surely be to Thorin."

 

"And this is loyalty." Remembering that they weren't alone, Kili glanced over towards Bliss. Although the human didn't appear to be listening to them, Kili didn't want to take any chances. "We should continue this when we're alone."

 

"Her being here was your choice."

 

Ignoring his brother's comment, Kili caught Bliss' eye and waved her over. Hesitantly, the human stepped over to the table, though stopped at a safe distance away. "Is there something I can help you with?"

 

Kili smiled at her, trying to act curious more than anything else as he asked, "How did you steal my bow without anyone noticing?"

 

Bliss glanced between them, hesitating before she replied, "I broke in while you were all in the town square." She shrugged. "It provided a good distraction."

 

"I suppose a distraction is good if you want to steal something," Kili mused, glancing at his brother.

 

Fili simply nodded.

 

"What happened to your leg?" Bliss asked.

 

"Oh, I was just attacked by an orc."

 

Fili snorted. " _Just_?"

 

"Does that happen often?"

 

"It's become more frequent while we've been on this quest," Kili answered. "I'm disappointed I missed the dragon. I would have had quite a story to tell Mother if I'd been there."

 

"I don't think you'd have found the dragon as easy to fight as you seem to think," Fili said.

 

"It certainly destroyed a lot of the town," Bliss said softly.

 

"Did you lose anyone in the attack?" Kili asked.

 

"I didn't have anyone to lose," Bliss replied impassively.

 

Kili blinked, a bit taken aback by that. "I'm sorry to hear that." He spoke truthfully, but was a bit confused by the fact that Bliss apparently didn't care about it.

 

"Your sympathy isn't needed," Bliss replied. "I didn't have a family, or friends, to lose." She walked back over to sit in the corner that seemed to have become hers, drawing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

 

Kili wasn't sure what to say to that. He didn't think he could even fathom not having a family. From a very early age, Kili had always had his mother, brother and uncle. They might not always be open with their emotions, but there had always been affection there. Kili didn't think he could even imagine what it would be like to be completely alone.

 

Her decision to become a thief made more sense now.

 

"Kili..."

 

Kili blinked, turning as his brother touched his arm. "What?

 

Fili made eye contact with him. "She's not to be trusted. She could be lying about this."

 

Although Kili knew why his brother was concerned, he didn't think Fili was right in this instance. "She doesn't seem like she's lying."

 

"Not everyone is open, Kili - not like you are. Lying isn't in your nature."

 

"It's not in yours, either."

 

Fili shrugged. "I'm just saying. She did steal your bow - and it was only returned because Legolas saw her. She wouldn't have known you were wounded at the time, but even so, it's not like it would be easy to get another bow you could use."

 

"Still, I'm not only trained in using a bow," Kili pointed out.

 

"Legolas seemed taken by the fact that you're the only archer in the company. That might have played a part in his decision to save your life. Besides, I imagine we'll still need long-range weapons. The dragon isn't going to be the only foe we'll face."

 

Kili glanced in Bliss' direction. Although the human didn't seem to be listening to them, he lowered his voice further. "But before any of that, we need to go to Erebor. We need to see if Uncle is truly affected by something unnatural. Before we make the decision to betray him."

 

"It isn't betrayal, Kili."

 

"We both know that taking the Arkenstone will be seen as a betrayal," Kili replied bluntly. "And if it's affecting Thorin, then could it affect us as well?"

 

"We'll have to deal with that when it comes. My concern is that he won't hold to his promise and give some of the treasure to the people of Laketown."

 

"That worries me, too," Kili admitted. "When I can go to Erebor, we can talk to Uncle about this. Maybe..." He cut himself off, as the door was opened.

 

A thin woman with light brown hair walked into the house. She stopped, a surprised look coming over her face as she saw the two dwarves and one human standing there - and no sign of Bard or any of his family, who she was probably expecting. "Oh. You must be two of the dwarves who arrived in Laketown."


	8. Chapter Eight

The journey back to Erebor was a silent one. Gone was the normal joking around and laughter that accompanied the group of dwarves. Thorin knew that none of them agreed with his decision to return, even though none spoke against it.

 

When they reached the entrance, Thorin turned immediately to Bilbo. "Where is it?"

 

Bilbo flinched slightly.

 

Balin stepped forward, between Thorin and Bilbo. "He's just had to face a dragon. He needs to rest."

 

"I need the Arkenstone," Thorin said. "Rest can come later." He raised his hand, but managed to refrain from physically shoving Balin out of the way. "I can't risk it falling into the wrong hands again."

 

"And whose hands would those be?" Balin asked. "Surely you trust everyone here."

 

"What if those humans decide to come and take the treasure?" Thorin demanded. "What then?"

 

Bilbo stepped forward, moving past Balin. "It's all right. I know where it is. I can take you to the Arkenstone." A worried look had come over his face, but Thorin thought nothing of it. After all, the hobbit tended to look worried most of the time.

 

As Thorin started to follow Bilbo into Erebor, Balin stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "Your actions now remind me of your Grandfather. Be wary you don't fall into the same trap he did."

 

Thorin shrugged off the other dwarf's hand. "I am not Thror."

 

"You weren't so young that you weren't aware of his obsession with the jewel," Balin continued. "You abandoned Fili and Kili to return here for the Arkenstone. Be careful it doesn't become more important to you than your family."

 

Thorin didn't make a response and just walked past Balin, following Bilbo into the heart of Erebor.

 

During the battle with the dragon, Thorin hadn't had a chance to look properly around the hall of treasure. He did now, noticing just how much gold and jewels had been gathered together. There was more than enough here to rebuild Erebor, returning it to its former glory and making it home once more.

 

Those thoughts slipped out of Thorin's mind as he glimpsed the Arkenstone. He didn't need Bilbo to tell him where it was. His feet led him towards the jewel, traipsing over the gold and other jewels as if they were nothing.

 

And compared to the shining beauty that was the Arkenstone, they were nothing.

 

As he reached the Arkenstone, Thorin paused a moment before reaching out, closing his hand around the jewel. There was a moment of resistance - as if he were trying to pull it free of thick mud - but then it was in his hand.

 

"Thorin?"

 

Thorin slowly pulled his gaze away from contemplating the Arkenstone, focusing on the hobbit, whose voice seemed to come from so very far away. "Leave me."

 

Bilbo flinched a second time, though Thorin hadn't raised his voice. "What about Fili and Kili? And Oin and Bofur?"

 

"What of them?"

 

"You have the Arkenstone now. Surely the time's come to make sure your nephews are all right?"

 

"I would be informed if they weren't. _Leave_ me," Thorin said again, returning his gaze to the Arkenstone. "There is much work to be done. I will be there soon."

 

The sound of Bilbo leaving only registered dimly in Thorin's consciousness.

 

**********************************************************************************************************

 

Fili recovered fairly quickly and directed a charming smile at the new human before introducing himself. "I'm Fili and this is my brother Kili."

 

"And that's Bliss," Kili added, gesturing towards the human thief. "Did you want to speak to Bard? He left with his son to see what needs to be rebuilt. I'm sure we could give him a message." He considered suggesting that the woman write a message to leave for Bard, but he wasn't sure how many humans could actually write.

 

"I just came to see if there was anything that needed to be done. I work for Bard," the woman explained. "My name's Inga."

 

"Well, Bard's more likely to know what needs to be done than us," Fili said. "Why don't you wait for him? We have some stew left if you're hungry. Help yourself." He gestured towards the cooking pot.

 

"Thank you." Inga stepped over, filling a bowl with the stew. She smiled at Bliss. "How did you come to be here?"

 

Bliss merely shrugged. Her face didn't change when Fili spoke up. "She tried to steal my brother's bow. Kili didn't want to turn her over to the human authorities, so she's here."

 

"Oh." Inga looked surprised, but didn't make a comment. She didn't sit down and instead remained standing as she ate the stew. "Did you make this?" she asked between mouthfuls.

 

"Two of our company cooked," Fili answered. "You won't meet them yet, though. They returned to Erebor."

 

While Fili and Inga were talking, Kili walked over and sat down next to Bliss, figuring she looked lonely. He winced slightly before settling into a more comfortable position for his leg. "Have you seen dwarves before?"

 

"I've heard legends, but your group of dwarves are the only ones I've seen." Bliss glanced at Kili's leg. "Should you be sitting like that?"

 

"It's not as painful as it was." Kili paused before asking, "I guess you don't have anywhere to live, then?"

 

"As long as I can stay dry and find enough to eat, it isn't so bad," Bliss replied.

 

"What about when it gets cold?"

 

"That's sometimes a bit uncomfortable. I've found blankets with only small holes in that have been discarded in the past. It isn't so bad."

 

Kili noticed that Bliss didn't really seem to feel that sorry for herself. Her voice was calm and no emotion came through. "It doesn't bother you?" he asked.

 

"Why would it?"

 

"I suppose, if you're used to something, it isn't so bad," Kili mused, to himself more than Bliss. He and his brother had come along on the quest to support their uncle and for the adventure, but they'd never seen Erebor and it was Thorin they'd thought for, not the home they'd grown so far away from.

 

Bliss broke into Kili's thoughts as she commented, "You don't miss what you don't have."

 

Kili glanced at Bliss. He was almost certain his brother would tell him this was a bad idea, but he said it anyway. "If you need food and shelter... I can offer it to you now. Now that we have our home back."

 

"I don't think you really want to offer those things to a thief."

 

"We have a burglar as part of our company - he's a hobbit. I'm sure you'd get along fairly well with him." Kili paused, thinking about that. "Though Bilbo tends to get along with most people. He saved us from a pack of trolls just by talking to them."

 

"What did he say to trolls?"

 

"He told them we had parasites inside us."

 

"Parasites?" Bliss repeated.

 

Kili shrugged. "He knew what he was doing. It worked."

 

"Were you attacked here in Laketown?"

 

"The orc who shot me was part of a group that attacked us in Mirkwood. But we were attacked again here."

 

"Is there anything you haven't fought?" Bliss asked.

 

"Probably not," Kili answered. "The worst odds we faced might have been the goblins. Even the number of orcs paled in comparison to that amount. We also had a run-in with wargs along the way."

 

"What's a warg?"

 

It took Kili a moment to realise that most residents of Laketown wouldn't know what a warg actually was. "It's like a wolf," he answered, "but unnatural."

 

"Why do the orcs hate you so much?"

 

"I think they hate everyone," Kili replied. "But the leader seems to have something personal against the line of Durin."

 

"And you're from that line?"

 

"My uncle's the rightful King of Erebor." Kili paused before adding, "I suppose that means my brother and I are now Princes."


	9. Chapter Nine

Legolas didn't expect there to be any trouble, but he still stayed with the two girls as they washed the dishes in the lake. He was on his guard, but kept his weapons sheathed.

 

A few people passing by glanced curiously at Legolas, but there was a subdued atmosphere about the town. The dead had been taken away and the wounded were probably being treated, but the events had still left their mark.

 

Although Legolas wasn't listening properly to the sisters' conversation, he caught a couple of words that indicated they were talking about their father. Up until now, Legolas had avoided thinking about what his own father's reaction would be to what amounted to Legolas directly disobeying his orders.

 

There was little chance he would get away with Thranduil not finding out about this. His father knew full well of Legolas' teachings under Lord Elrond and that Legolas had received some training in the healing arts.

 

It was possible Legolas would find himself accused of treason on his return.

 

Legolas wasn't so caught in his own thoughts that he didn't realise when the girls were ready to return to the house, though. He silently shadowed them through the streets, noticing humans moving around, still putting out fires and trying to repair what they could.

 

Before they reached the house, Legolas spotted Bard and his son, talking to a human who Legolas recognised dealt with his people. The merchant was clothed finely, but had apparently been helping to put out the fires, as he was stained with soot.

 

Bard's son noticed his sisters and left his father's side, heading over to the small group. He glanced briefly at Legolas, but didn't speak to him, instead addressing the girls. "Father's talking about marriage negotiations."

 

"He's going to get married again?" the younger girl asked.

 

The boy shrugged. "He wasn't going to, but Addison pointed out that he's going to get busier from now on. I suppose it makes sense for Father to consider his proposal."

 

Legolas turned his attention away from the children, not wanting to listen in on what was probably a private conversation. He kept a constant watch on their surroundings, though he knew it was unlikely there would be any danger at this time.

 

Orcs moving through a town during daylight would be likely to raise the alarm.

 

When they reached Bard's house, his children went in ahead of Legolas. To be honest, Legolas could probably leave now. He'd healed Kili and knew that the dwarf's life wasn't in any more danger. If he returned now, any punishment he received from his father would probably be lessened.

 

But Legolas couldn't quite bring himself just to leave without a word.

 

Walking into the house, Legolas was a bit surprised to see another human woman there. She smiled and straightened to meet him. "You must be Legolas. My name's Inga."

 

Surprised, Legolas glanced at the children, who seemed comfortable with the woman being there, and then at Fili. "You told her about me?"

 

"I mentioned there might be an elf joining us in a while," Fili answered.

 

Legolas would have made a comment about the clear lack of trust, but to be honest, he had been considering just that. He glanced around and noticed that Kili was sitting on the floor next to the human thief. Although his leg didn't appear to be paining him, Legolas still walked over to the dwarf. "You shouldn't be sitting like that."

 

Kili shrugged and indicated the girl. "I didn't want Bliss to keep coming back over here every time she answered a question, so I decided to sit and talk to her."

 

The words were spoken cheerfully enough, but Legolas could see a darker look on Kili's face. It seemed there was something troubling the dwarf and Legolas was more concerned than he cared to admit. "Did someone say something to you?"

 

"Why would you ask that?"

 

Legolas hesitated, glancing at Bliss. "Will you go and see if Inga needs you to do something?"

 

Bliss glanced at Kili, almost as if she were looking for permission. When the dwarf didn't say anything, she stood up and walked over to Inga.

 

Legolas sat down slowly next to Kili, letting his legs stretch out. "You look like something's troubling you."

 

"It's nothing you need to worry about."

 

"Until you're fully healed, you're still my patient. And it's important to take care of yourself emotionally as well." Legolas knew he wasn't nearly as skilled as Lord Elrond, but he hoped he could at least be a good listener.

 

Kili glanced towards his brother and didn't say anything.

 

"If you're concerned that I'll repeat anything you say to me, don't be," Legolas said. "You can trust me."

 

"What would you do if you wanted to do the right thing, but the right thing was what amounted to treason?" Kili asked quietly.

 

Legolas glanced at the dwarf, surprised to hear a measure of his own dilemma in the question Kili asked. "Sometimes you have to make a hard decision with no right answer. All you can do is what feels right for you."

 

Kili sighed, glancing at Legolas. "If I do the right thing, it might destroy my relationship with my uncle."

 

"He seems to really care about you. He didn't leave until he knew you were safe."

 

"He's different. He's been acting strangely ever since we came on this quest." Kili took a deep breath. "We heard the stories about the Arkenstone. Fili believes - and I agree with him - that the stone is responsible for Uncle's strange behaviour."

 

Legolas hesitated, not really wanting to admit this out loud, but Kili had just told him something personal and Legolas found himself wanting to reciprocate. "I've seen that kind of greed in my father."

 

"I thought elves were above all that."

 

"We're not perfect," Legolas said, smiling when Kili glanced at him. "I'm not sure where you got that idea from."

 

Kili snorted softly. "I never thought your kind was perfect."

 

"I never thought I'd see the level of bravery from dwarves that you and your brother showed."

 

"Well, I never thought an elf would save my life," Kili said.

 

"Your uncle saved mine first."

 

"That's why you saved me?"

 

Legolas shrugged. "I didn't know that until after I saw him when I came here."

 

"I'd invite you to visit Erebor as a way of saying thank you, but I think I might have to talk Uncle into it first."

 

"I imagine I might not be leaving Laketown for some time," Legolas said.


	10. Chapter Ten

** Much Ado About Dwarves **

** Part Two - A Dwarf and a Thief **

****

** Chapter Ten **

****

Kili wasn't sure what to say to that. He didn't think Legolas was likely to accept sympathy from a dwarf, even one whose life he had saved. He glanced briefly towards Bliss, noticing that she'd retreated quietly to one of the other corners, and then returned his attention to the elf. "I'm sure you can stay here for a time."

 

"I'll need to return to Mirkwood to face my father, but I do expect to be back."

 

Kili had already been considering the possibility of him and his brother being banished, if not worse, after they stole the Arkenstone. "You're welcome to come to Erebor if you can't stay in Mirkwood, provided I'm still there."

 

Legolas just nodded.

 

Kili was a bit relieved that Legolas didn't try to make him feel better. He knew he should do the right thing, no matter the consequences. "As soon as I can travel up the mountain, my brother and I are going to Erebor."

 

"Just the two of you?"

 

Kili shrugged. "I haven't decided yet."

 

Legolas glanced at Bliss a moment before speaking. "If you want to steal something, a thief would be quite useful."

 

"We have a burglar in our company." Kili thought a moment. "But he's in Erebor with Uncle."

 

"Then maybe he's too close to your uncle," Legolas suggested. "If you trust Bliss, then maybe it's better to persuade her to help you. After all, if it wasn't for you, she would have been handed over to the human authorities. She owes you."

 

"I don't think I like the idea of forcing her to help."

 

"You don't have to force her. Just think about it. Talk to your brother."

 

Kili snorted softly. "Fili would never think that was a good idea. He already thinks I'm too naive."

 

"It's to your advantage to use as many allies as you can," Legolas said. "I'm sure your brother would think the same."

 

"Why don't you travel back to Mirkwood now?" Kili suggested. "Once you know King Thranduil's reaction, you can send word back to Laketown and then my brother and I can start back to Erebor. It would at least give my leg a bit longer to heal."

 

Legolas hesitated. "I wouldn't want you to delay returning to your home."

 

"It won't be that much of a delay," Kili answered. "And I owe you that much anyway."

 

"I'll leave before nightfall, then," Legolas answered. He stood up. "But before I leave, I'll do some more hunting so you have enough to eat before you go to Erebor."

 

Kili nodded and watched Legolas leave the house. Fili moved away from Inga and walked over, taking Legolas' place next to Kili. "Is Legolas leaving?"

 

"He's going hunting and then going to Mirkwood," Kili answered. "King Thranduil may be angry with him for coming here and saving me. I don't want to abandon him if he has no home to go back to."

 

"You know Uncle won't be happy about that."

 

"Uncle is indebted to him as well." Kili paused to consider that statement more carefully. "Though I imagine he won't feel as strongly as I do."

 

"He wouldn't even when he was acting normally."

 

"I know. But if we can get the Arkenstone off him, I should have a better chance of talking him into helping Legolas." Remembering the elf's suggestion, Kili looked around for Bliss and then frowned when he couldn't see any sign of her. "Where did Bliss go?"

 

"I think Inga said something about her helping..."

 

"She didn't escape, then?"

 

"I'd think one of us would have noticed," Fili commented. "Did you need to talk to her?"

 

"Actually, it's you I need to talk to. Without her overhearing."

 

"Did something happen?"

 

Kili shook his head. "Legolas made a suggestion when I told him we were going to try and take the Arkenstone." He paused to glance at his brother, waiting to see if Fili would get angry with him for telling an elf their plans. Fili merely motioned for him to continue, though. "He suggested we use the thief we have here."

 

"I don't think we can trust her."

 

Kili shrugged. "She's here rather than having been handed over to the authorities. She owes her freedom to us."

 

"How free is she, really?" Fili asked. "She might not be locked up, but it isn't like she's allowed to leave. I don't think we should trust her. At least we know Bilbo's trustworthy."

 

"But he's also loyal to Uncle."

 

"Who do you trust more?"

 

"Bilbo, of course." Kili didn't even have to think about it. "But loyalty can be bought. We can pay her for helping us. And we don't have to make any decisions yet. Why don't we take her with us to Erebor and see what Bilbo's like there?"

 

"That's a good idea, Kili. Take a thief to where our treasure is."

 

"All I'm asking is that you think about it. I'm not completely naive, Fili. I know this is a risk. But so is stealing the Arkenstone. Bilbo's braver than I thought, but he might not be prepared to outright steal from Uncle. Bliss doesn't even know Thorin."

 

"I'll think about it."

 

"We've got a bit of time," Kili said. "Legolas is going to bring back some food for us. Once we hear back from him - or he returns from Mirkwood - we'll be able to leave for Erebor."

 

Fili didn't have a chance to make a reply before Inga came back into the room, guiding Bliss in front of her. Bliss' hair looked damp and she was wearing clothes that probably belonged to one of Bard's daughters - since they were likely nearer to her size than anyone else.

 

"Did Inga make Bliss have a bath?" Kili wondered.

 

"It looks like it." Fili eyed the human woman suspiciously. "I hope she's not going to try and make us have baths."

 

"It's not like we need one," Kili stated. He noticed that Bliss didn't seem too happy, but pulled his attention away from the human as the front door was opened and Bard stepped into the house, looking a bit tired and with his clothes ripped and stained in places.

 

"Father? Is it true?" The oldest daughter moved over to Bard.

 

Bard simply put an arm around his daughter, before addressing Inga. "Are you well?"

 

Inga nodded. "I was more fortunate than many people. Is there anything you need me to do?"

 

"You can return to your home for today," Bard replied. "I will let you know when there are less people in the house."

 

Inga nodded, saying a quiet, "Farewell," to the others before she left.

 

"Father?"

 

Bard sighed and squeezed his daughter gently. "I haven't made any decisions yet."


	11. Chapter Eleven

** Much Ado About Dwarves **

** Part Two - A Dwarf and a Thief **

****

** Chapter Eleven **

****

Saying goodbye to the two dwarves had been harder than Legolas had anticipated. He supposed a kind of bond had formed between the three of them and he was worried that they might be in further danger.

 

Kili had assured Legolas they would be able to feed themselves, as well as Bard and his children. He'd also pointed out that his brother was a capable hunter and unencumbered by a wound. Knowing that the longer he was away from Mirkwood, the more irate his father would become, Legolas had to allow himself to be content with that.

 

As he reached the border of Laketown, Legolas pulled himself away from his thoughts. He didn't expect there to be any danger, but he still couldn't allow himself to be distracted.

 

Legolas glanced around, noticing the slight chill in the air. The lake was to the right of him and Mirkwood was ahead of him.

 

It was tempting not to go back at all. Legolas didn't need foresight to tell him what his father's likely reaction was going to be.

 

Despite his determination not to become distracted, Legolas couldn't prevent his mind from turning to the devastation Smaug had wrought in the town. He'd noticed there were more beggars on the street, including a mother and her small child. It had made him think of his own mother, long since slain by orcs.

 

This wasn't the first time Legolas had wondered how different things would be if his mother were still alive. He normally tried to force away those thoughts when they came, but as he approached the forest, there was nothing else to divert his thoughts elsewhere.

 

**********************************************************************************************************

 

Kili didn't want to admit it out loud, but he was worried about Legolas. Even though the danger from the orcs had probably passed for the time being, there were still other dangers to be faced.

 

And the danger from your own kin was almost worse than from the enemy.

 

Kili looked up as his brother approached, carrying two bowls of stew. Fili sat down and gave Kili one of the bowls. "I'll be happy when you're fully recovered and I don't have to do everything for you."

 

Kili took the bowl and began eating. "I know you don't mind really." He felt unusually sombre. It was hard to consider what the situation might be like in Erebor.

 

Fili ate in silence for a few moments before speaking. "I fed your human."

 

"She's not my pet."

 

"Are you sure? We're feeding her and she's sleeping here. And she seems to have attached herself to you."

 

"She's not here now."

 

"But she hasn't attempted to leave," Fili pointed out.

 

Kili glanced towards the opposite corner, where Bliss was seated with her bowl. "That's because she doesn't have anywhere else to go."

 

"Maybe we could buy her loyalty," Fili mused.

 

Finishing the stew, Kili stood up. His leg twinged, but compared to how much it had hurt from the arrow and infection, this pain was bearable.

 

"Where are you going?" Fili asked.

 

"I thought I'd go and see how Bliss is doing," Kili replied. "Do you want me to talk to her about coming with us to Erebor? Or would you rather not use her and leave her behind?" He kept his voice low, barely above a whisper. Bard and his children had finished eating and retreated upstairs, but Kili still didn't want to risk Bliss overhearing.

 

Fili hesitated, glancing towards Bliss and then back at Kili. "Don't tell her anything about the Arkenstone. Just try and find out what she thinks about going to Erebor. And be subtle about it," he added.

 

"Anyone would think you didn't trust me to diplomatic." Kili grinned and set his bowl down before walking over to Bliss, limping slightly.

 

The human looked up at him. "Is the elf going to come back?"

 

Kili sat down next to her. "It's impossible to know for sure, but it wouldn't surprise me if he does."

 

"What are you going to do with me?" There was no inflection in Bliss' voice. It was as if she didn't care one way or the other.

 

"My brother and I are going to have to travel to Erebor," Kili answered. "You aren't a prisoner, but it's not like you have anywhere else to go."

 

"But Erebor is going to be filled with dwarves, isn't it?"

 

"This house has been filled with dwarves without any ill effect," Kili pointed out. "And the only trouble that has come was the responsibility of orcs. You'll be safer in the mountain. Why don't you think about it and we'll talk when it's time for me and Fili to leave?"

 

"I'll do that."

 

**********************************************************************************************************

 

Bard wasn't sure it was entirely safe to leave two dwarves downstairs, but two were infinitely better than thirteen. He didn't expect them to cause any problems, but he still made sure to listen anyway, just in case.

 

But Bard couldn't have this conversation with his children with the two dwarves and one human listening in.

 

Bard sat down on his sleeping mat and his daughters settled one on either side of him. He put an arm around each of them as Bain sat down on the floor in front of them. "I was approached by one of the merchants after we'd offered our aid," he explained. "Although neither of us felt it was the right time to enter into any kind of negotiations, I did promise I'd think about it and talk to the three of you."

 

"Why do you need to take another wife?" Tilda asked.

 

"I'm going to have a lot of responsibilities from now," Bard explained. "I think you need someone else to look after you as well." He hesitated. "Some of the citizens want me to take on a bigger leadership role."

 

"What about the Master?" Sigrid questioned.

 

"I don't think he knows what the people are saying," Bard answered. "But I haven't made any decisions about that yet, either. If I choose to take on the role, though, it'll be helpful to have a wife." He looked at the three of them. "She isn't a complete stranger to you. She's the younger daughter of Addison."

 

"You mean Sheena?" Sigrid asked. "What about her older sister? Shouldn't she be married first?"

 

Bard knew Addison's family, but not especially well. Still, he knew enough about the sisters to know that the older girl had never been demure... or quiet. "A lot of people died in the dragon's attack."

 

"When do you have to decide?" It was Tilda who spoke up.

 

"I don't plan to make any decisions straight away," Bard replied. "I want you all to think about this and we can discuss it further later."

 

**********************************************************************************************************

 

It was beginning to get dark as Legolas entered Mirkwood. He held one of his daggers ready. Spiders had been known to attack a lone elf. And he didn't know if any of his people had taken notice of his presence.

 

Legolas came unchallenged to the gates leading to his home. He stepped up to the guards and waited as they conferred among themselves. He knew both of them and they had fought alongside each other many times. Legolas had always counted them among his friends, but he expected them to follow his father's orders.

 

And Legolas knew Thranduil would have given them orders regarding himself.

 

Dimethor stepped forward. "We have orders to take you to King Thranduil."

 

"I understand," Legolas replied.

 

Dimethor and Heledir moved, taking position one on either side of Legolas, though both were careful not to touch him. Legolas waited a moment and then walked through the gates.


	12. Chapter Twelve

** Much Ado About Dwarves **

** Part Two - A Dwarf and a Thief **

****

** Chapter Twelve **

****

Bliss was quiet for a few more mouthfuls and then she glanced at Kili. "Aren't you going to sit back next to your brother?"

 

Kili shrugged. "Well, I see Fili all the time. And having your big brother along on a quest isn't always fun. The same goes for my uncle. But then again, they did promise Mother they'd keep an eye on me. You know how it is. I have to eat all my vegetables and grow up to be big and strong."

 

"Would you like me to tell Mother what you've just said?" Fili called over.

 

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to listen in to private conversations?" Kili retorted, before turning back to Bliss. "See what I have to put up with?"

 

"I'm sure it's nice to have a brother..."

 

"Maybe to have a younger one. I could do without an older one most of the time." Kili smiled, knowing that Fili would understand he wasn't being serious. It was nice to be able to act as brothers again, without having to worry about where the next enemy was going to come from.

 

Or about the responsibilities of a prince.

 

"What's an Arkenstone?"

 

Kili paused, looking at Bliss. "You overheard us?"

 

Bliss shrugged, looking down at her bowl. "Having a good sense of hearing is an advantage for someone in my profession."

 

"I suppose that's true." Kili looked at his brother and waved Fili over. He knew Fili had told him not to mention anything about the Arkenstone, but did that direction count when Bliss already knew about it?

 

Fili joined them in a few quick steps, shoving a refilled bowl of stew into Kili's hands.

 

"You don't need to keep feeding me up," Kili objected. "I'm not hungry."

 

Fili pinned him with a glare that masked his concern. "You can normally eat more than just that small amount. You're eating another bowl. I'm not afraid to force-feed it to you."

 

Kili shook his head, not wanting to risk his brother actually carrying out his threat. Besides, Fili was right. Kili's appetite was normally much higher. Then again, the last proper big meal they'd had was in Bag End. They'd all had to eat much less than they were used to.

 

"I don't think I could manage two bowls of this, though it is good food," Bliss said quietly.

 

"I'm sure you're used to eating a small amount," Fili replied. "It's probably why you're about the same size as a hobbit."

 

"She heard our conversation," Kili informed his brother.

 

A look of resignation came over Fili's face. He sighed and sat down. "Have you heard of the Heart of the Mountain?"

 

"Isn't it supposed to be a really precious gem?" Bliss asked.

 

"That's what our uncle always used to say," Kili answered. "It became the symbol of our house's kingship after our Great-Grandfather discovered it."

 

"We were born after our people were driven from Erebor," Fili said. "We never saw the Arkenstone for ourselves."

 

"But we heard the stories," Kili put in. "We knew that our Great-Grandfather was overcome with gold fever, but we never realised the cause. Not until we came here."

 

"The Arkenstone?" Bliss asked.

 

Fili nodded. "The nearer we came to the Mountain, the more it seems the gem has been calling to Thorin."

 

Bliss frowned. "You make it sound as if the Arkenstone is intelligent."

 

Fili paused, glancing at Kili as if that hadn't occurred to him. "Perhaps it is," he said slowly. "But whether it is or not, there is something dangerous about it..."

 

"And we need to get it away from Uncle." Kili ignored the glare Fili shot towards him as he blurted it out. With everything they'd said so far, Kili imagined that Bliss would guess their ultimate aim in the end. It was better to tell her now, before they arrived in Erebor and risked being overheard by Thorin.

 

Bliss looked slowly between the two of them. "It sounds like you need a thief."

 

"We have one of those in our Company."

 

"But he may be too close to our Uncle," Kili broke in. "Stealing the Arkenstone will be difficult enough, but if Bilbo believes that we're trying to take it for ourselves and tells Thorin... well, banishment may be the kindest punishment we face."

 

"You want me to steal it. Don't you?"

 

"If it wasn't for Kili, we would have given you to the human authorities," Fili said. "This is the way you can repay him."

 

Kili shook his head. "I thought I was the one who was supposed to have problems with subtlety." He looked at Bliss. "We're not going to force you to help us, but you won't be in any danger. You said you had the opportunity to steal my bow because of all the commotion in the town. My brother and I will be the distraction. All you have to do is what I assume you do best."

 

Bliss hesitated. "I normally only steal things I can sell."

 

"Would it help if you were paid for it?" Fili asked. "Payment buys loyalty, doesn't it? In return for helping us with this, we'll pay you part of our share of the treasure. There won't be any trouble if you try to sell it."

 

"And then you'll let me leave?"

 

Kili leaned back and pointed towards the door. "The door's there. If you want to leave, neither of us will stop you. Despite what Fili says, you don't owe us anything. I have my bow back. Don't try and steal from us again and we'll leave you in peace."

 

Bliss didn't move.

 

"Once we hear from Legolas, we'll be going to Erebor," Fili said. "You have until that time to decide if you're willing to help us or not." He stood up and walked back to the corner he'd been sitting in before, picking up the bowl of stew he'd left there.

 

Kili paused a moment, but Bliss looked like she was lost in her own thoughts. Standing, he walked over to join his brother once more.

 

**********************************************************************************************************

 

As he stood in the main hall, Legolas resisted the urge to look around, instead standing facing his father, holding eye contact. He was aware of the two guards standing on either side of him, but didn't look at them.

 

It was impossible for Legolas to guess what Thranduil was thinking. His father stood and walked towards him, dismissing the other two elves with a simple gesture.

 

Once Dimethor and Heledir had left, Legolas was surprised to realise just how alone he felt. In a way, though, he felt it was better for there to be no audience. "I'm sorry I disobeyed you, Father."

 

"I doubt that." Thranduil spoke quietly, but with a dangerous note to his voice. "You should have let the orcs kill them."

 

Legolas flinched and couldn't quite keep the note of disbelief out of his voice. "You don't mean that."

 

"The dwarves are our enemy."

 

"Not all of them." Legolas thought of the two dwarf princes; particularly Kili, who had offered him a place in Erebor, even though Legolas was certain Thorin wouldn't be any happier about having an elf in Erebor than Thranduil was about having dwarves in Mirkwood."

 

"You shouldn't have left," Thranduil said.

 

"I had to do what I felt was right."

 

Thranduil's expression remained unreadable. "This will not pass unpunished."

 

"I understand."

 

"You are banished from Mirkwood."

 

Even though Legolas had been expecting the sentence, it still devastated him. Mirkwood was his home. Even when he had been away from the forest, Legolas had always known he could return at any time. "Father..." He wanted to ask to stay; to say that he was sorry and that he wouldn't disobey Thranduil's orders again.

 

But Legolas couldn't say that without some of his words being a lie. He took a deep breath and tried to keep his tone level and calm. "May I say my farewells before I leave?"

 

Thranduil nodded, stepping back to his throne and taking a seat in it once more. "I expect you to leave by dawn. You may go."

 

Legolas bowed his head and quickly left the hall, forcing down the grief that threatened to overwhelm him.

 

**********************************************************************************************************

 

Saying farewell to his friends in the guard was harder than Legolas had anticipated, but didn't take very long. Finally, Legolas made his way to the healing hall, to say goodbye to the one person there was left.

 

The last battle with the spiders hadn't gone as well, or so Legolas had heard. Two of the guard had been injured; one fairly seriously.

 

As he walked into the healing hall, Legolas smiled as he saw the familiar reddish-brown head bent over the supine form of one of her patients. "Tauriel."

 

Tauriel looked up and smiled, though she didn't leave her patient's side. "Legolas. You've returned."

 

Legolas stepped to the other side of the elf's bed, looking down into a face drawn taut with pain. "How are you feeling, my friend?"

 

"I was bitten several times," the other elf whispered, wincing and gasping for breath with each word. "I have to rest until the venom leaves my body."

 

Legolas nodded. "You are in good hands with the Lady Tauriel." He looked at her. "May we speak privately for a moment?"

 

"Of course." Beckoning for Legolas to follow her, Tauriel walked to one of the corners of the hall.

 

As soon as Legolas was sure they weren't going to be overheard, he said, "I have to leave."

 

Tauriel studied his face and then shook her head. "You were banished, weren't you?"

 

"King Thranduil was unhappy with me for choosing to help the dwarf who was wounded," Legolas answered. "You are the last person I need to say my farewell to."

 

"I want to come with you."

 

Legolas shook his head. "Your place is here. This isn't the first time I've left Mirkwood. I will send you messages, so you know I'm safe."

 

"Where are you going to go?"

 

"As strange as it might sound, the dwarf prince I saved invited me to come and stay in Erebor. I will send you word from there," Legolas promised.

 

Tauriel nodded. "Be careful."

 

"I promise." Legolas took a deep breath as he left the healing hall, uttering a quiet farewell to the two patients as he passed them.


End file.
